totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney'owski Duch
Disney'owski Duch (ang. Disney's Spirit) - to czternasty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. Przekleństwa są zastąpione PIP! W poprzednim odcinku: Kto by pomyślał, że dwoje wrogów wyjdzie bez szwanku, będąc zamknięci w małym pomieszczeniu. Kordian spełnił swoje marzenie i odszedł z programu. Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Przed tablicą informacyjną - 9 rano Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją przed tablicą informacyjną, na parterze. Tablica znajduje się tuż obok windy. Alex: To są jakieś jaja. Ivy: Dziwne, ale się zgadzam. Taylor: Co za czub wpadł na taki pomysł. Jacob: Założę się, że Chris. Wiki: Impreza z piątką osób. Super... Na tablicy wisi informacja o wieczornej imprezie, na pierwszym piętrze. Alex: Mogę się założyć, że Chris wpadł na ten chory pomysł. Odchodzą od tablicy i idą na górę. Ivy: Nie mamy ciuchów na imprezę, muzyki, nic. Alex: Nie masz. Ja mam ciuchy na imprezę. Taylor: A co z muzyką? Będziemy siedzieć po cichu? Jacob: Może Chris coś przyniesie? Wiki: Niby co? Muzykę discopolo? Jacob: Fajny rodzaj muzyki. Jak byłem mały słuchałem discopolo całymi dniami. Alex: I popatrz co z ciebie wyrosło. Śmieją się. Dochodzą do jadalni. Zasiadają do stołu i zauważają jedną rzecz. Taylor: Mark zapomniał o jedzeniu? Ivy: Jak mamy zjeśc śniadanie bez jedzenia? Wiki: Może to jakiś francuski sposób. Jacob: Więc wiele francuzów, to anorektycy? Wiki wzrusza ramionami. Taylor: Chrisa też nie ma! Wiki: Zauważył, że nie ma jedzenia i poszedł do jakiejś restauracji. Alex: No, do McDonalda. Ivy: KFC jest o niebo lepsze. Jacob: Z tym się zgodzę. Wiki: Niech ktoś pójdzie zobaczyc, gdzie on jest. Alex: To idź. Wiki wstaje i idzie do kuchni. Kuchnia - Minutę później Wiki wchodzi do środka. Wiki: Mark... ? Cisza. Zamyka drzwi i się rozgląda. Marka nie ma w kuchni. Idzie go magazynu. Tam też nic. Wraca do jadalni. Jadalnia - Minutę później Zauważają, że Wiki wraca. Alex: Robi już coś? Wiki: Nigdzie go nie ma. Jacob: A w magazynie sprawdzałaś? Wiki kiwa głową. Wiki: Nie ma go nigdzie. Taylor: Może jechał windą na górę i ta się zatrzymała w połowie. Wszyscy się śmieją, wszyscy oprócz Alex i Ivy. <'Alex i Ivy': Ale śmieszne.> <'Alex': Czy ty myślałaś, w tym samym momencie, co ja?> <'Ivy': Tak, a co nie mogę?> <'Alex': Nie, nie możesz!> <'Ivy': Bo co?> Alex zaczyna uderzac głową Ivy o stół. Ivy: Zaczyna się. Alex: Długo tego nie robiłam. Ivy: To nawet dobrze. Alex: Nie stęskniłaś się za tym? Ivy: Głupia jesteś?! Kto nie cieszy się, gdy uderza głową w stół? Alex: Chyba nikt! Normalny człowiek miałby już wstrząs mózgu. Ty go nie masz, więc ci nic nie grozi. Ivy: Haha (-.-) Alex: Tak, wiem. To jest zabawne. Wiki: Dziwne... Taylor: A co takiego? Wiki: Patrzymy jak Alex zabija Ivy i nic nie robimy. Jacob: Nie będę ratował komuś życia, gdy jestem głodny. Wiki: W sumie racja... Ivy: Tak się zastanawiam nad nazwą waszej drużyny. Alex: Nazywamy się Niegrzeczne Dzwoneczki, a powinniśmy Nadzwyczajne Dzwoneczki. <'Alex': A raczej Nadzwyczajny Dzwoneczek i reszta.> Ivy: A mi wyszło Niedorozwinięte Dzwoneczki. Taylor i Jacob się śmieją. <'Ivy': Mam fanów.> <'Taylor': Jacob zrobił dziwną minę i nie mogłem przestać się śmiać.> <'Jacob': Ja PIP! Nie mogę przestać...> Wiki: Aż tak śmieszne to nie było wy... wy... hm... Nic nie mogę wymyślić. Ivy: To dobrze. Alex: Dobra, co robimy? Nie mamy nic do żarcia! Taylor: W szafce mam chipsy. Alex: A starczą one dla nas wszystkich? Taylor: No nie. Jacob: Szkoda, a jaki smak? Taylor: Orzechowe, moje ulubione. Wiki: Uwielbiam je. Alex: A kto nie lubi? Ivy: Ja. Nie przepadam za orzechowymi. Wolę paprykowe. Taylor: Jak zjem paprykowe, to muszę dużo pić. Alex: Dobra! Koniec tego tematu. Umrzemy z głodu! Wiki: Może poszedł gdzieś i zaraz wróci? Ivy: Ale przed pójściem, mógł zrobić, coś do jedzenia. Jacob: Właśnie. Taylor: To sami zróbmy. Alex i Wiki: NIE! Jacob: Dlaczego? Alex: E... Nie możemy używać sprzętu w kuchni. Ivy: Serio? Wiki: Tak. <'Alex i Wiki': Nie powiedzieliśmy im, że zniszczyliśmy już raz kuchnię.> Taylor: To co teraz? Jacob: Wiem! Wszyscy: Co?! Jacob: Magazyn! Tam jest masa jedzenia. Ivy: Racja. Alex: Ivy, nie pamiętasz, że większość rzeczy, które tam dawałyśmy, to tylko składniki. Tego nie da się jeść. Ivy: Racja. Ten makaron nie był smaczny. Wiki: Zjadłabym ciasto. (W oddali słychać, jak Elizabeth wymiotuje, jednak nie zwracają na to uwagi) Taylor: No czekoladowe... Wiki: Wiesz mi, we Francji są one nie dobre. Ivy: A no tak. Sraczka. Alex: Tamto ciasto (słychać, jak Elizabeth wymiotuje) ta baba zrobiła ze złości. Ivy: Wiemy. Wchodzisz do restauracji i baba myśli (mówi innym głosem): "Kurczę, Frankenstein ma córkę! Idę zrobić jej ciasto." Uczestnicy oprócz Alex się śmieją. Alex: Bardzo śmieszne, tato... Śmieją się. <'Ivy': Czyli, że ja jestem Frankensteinem?> <'Alex': Tak!> <'Ivy': Ty czytasz moje myśli?> <'Alex': Chyba tak...> <'Ivy': A jakim cudem?!> <'Alex': Nie wiem. Ty nie myślisz.> <'Ivy': Ale ja mówię na serio!> <'Alex': Dobra... Sama nie wiem.> <'Ivy': Ciekawe...> <'Taylor': Tak i to bardzo. Chodźmy szukać żarcia!> Alex i Ivy: Odwal się od naszych myśli! Taylor: Wszystko z wami w porządku? Wiki: O czym wy gadacie? Jacob: Taylor nie potrafi czytać w myślach. Alex: Ale... Ivy: Czytałeś. Taylor: E... Nie. Chodźmy szukać jedzenia. <'Alex': Dziwne...> <'Ivy': No...> <'Taylor': Buahaha!> Magazyn - Dwie minuty później Uczestnicy przeszukują kartony z jedzeniem. Alex i Ivy raz na jakiś czas, patrząc na Taylora. Wiki otwiera jeden z kartonów. Wiki: Kto normalny trzyma w magazynie z jedzeniem majtki?! I na dodatek w kartonie?! Alex: Tak robił chyba ojciec Marka. Taylor otwiera kolejny karton. Taylor: Tutaj mamy owoce. Chcecie jabłko? Podchodzą. Alex i Wiki biorą banany. Ivy bierze jabłko, a Taylor i Jacob tabliczki czekolady z kartonu, który otworzył Jacob. Osoby, które wzięły warzywa patrzą się na nich. Jacob: No co?! To Taylor zadał pytanie nie ja. Taylor: A tak poza tym, to nie mam ochoty na owoce. Alex: Szukajmy dalej. Tym się nie najemy. Wyrzuca skórkę od banana na podłogę. Ląduje tuż obok drzwi. Wiki: Jogurty! W jej kartonie były owocowe jogurty. Jacob: Bomba! Wiki: Pytał się ktoś, czy też chcecie? Jacob: No nie. Wiki: I nikt się nie zapyta. Jacob: Ale jesteś wredna. Wiki: Wiem. Dziewczyny, chcecie? <'Taylor': Mamo, dlaczego nie urodziłaś dwóch bliźniaczek?!> Zasiadają na ziemi i jedzą jogurty, bez łyżek. Podczas jedzenia do magazynu wchodzi Mark. Mark: O, hej... Poślizguje się na skórce od banana i upada na podłogę. Wszyscy do niego podchodzą. Alex: Mark! Żyjesz! Co za debil rzucił tam tą skórkę? Ivy: Ty! Alex: Zamknij się! <'Alex': O PIP...> Alex klepie go po twarzy. Po chwili. Mark: Moja twarz... Alex: Nic innego cię nie boli? Mark: Boli, jednak ty bijesz mnie po twarzy. Alex: O... Przestaje. Chłopcy pomagają mu wstać. Wiki: Chodźcie z nim do jadalni. Jadalnia - Dwie minuty później Mark usiadł na krześle. Masuje się po plecach. Ivy: Wszystko w porządku? Mark kiwa głową. Taylor: Gdzie byłeś? Szukaliśmy cię? Mark: Na zewnątrz. Nie przyszykowałbym dań na imprezę sam, więc je zamówiliśmy. Miałem czekać na dworze. Jacob: A gdzie jest Chris? Mark: Na dole. Ludzie przyjechali z jedzeniem i poprosił mnie, aby sprawdził, czy zmieścimy wszystko w magazynie. Wiki: Ale jak nie przyszykowałbyś dań sam? Zawsze to robisz. Mark: Wiem, ale też chcę zabawić się na imprezie. Alex: Też idziesz?! Kiwa głową. Mark: Czemu nie? Wy macie się bawić, a ja siedzieć w kuchni? Taylor: Racja. Mark: No. Jednak teraz mam czas i zrobię wam śniadanie. Mark wstaje i upada. Mark: O PIP! Boli. Taylor go podnosi. Mark: Mam skręconą kostkę. Alex: Ale gotować możesz? Wszyscy się na nią patrzą. Alex: No co? Ivy: On nawet nie dojdzie do kuchni. Taylor: Dzięki, Alex! Alex: Acha, a więc to moja wina?! Wiki: Nie nasza. Alex: No to dlaczego się na mnie krzyczycie, skoro to wasza wina. Ivy: Jesteś głupia, czy tylko taką udajesz? To twoja wina. To ty rzuciłaś to skórkę od banana na podłogę. Alex: Ale skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że ktoś będzie wchodził do magazynu? Taylor: Po pierwsze, kto normalny rzuca resztki po jedzeniu na podłogę, a po drugie, to, że nie wiedziałaś, że ktoś wejdzie do magazynu, nie ma znaczenia. My też moglibyśmy się poślizgnąć, wychodząc stamtąd. Jacob: Dobra, przestańcie. Nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. Taylor, Wiki i Ivy: Zamknij się! Mark: Nie, Jacob ma rację. Nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. Alex się uśmiecha. Mark: Dobra. Proszę was o dwie rzeczy: Pierwsza, zanieście mnie do kuchni, a po drugie, czy mógłby ktoś ze mną zostać i pomóc? Jacob: Ja mogę. Mark: To dobrze. Chłopcy zanoszą Marka do kuchni. Dziewczyny zostają w jadalni. Jadalnia - Dziesięć minut później Do jadalni przychodzi Chris. Chris: Jeszcze nie jecie? Taylor: Jedlibyśmy, gdyby Alex nie zrobiła głupiej rzeczy. Chris: A co takiego? Opowiadają mu wszystko od początku do końca. Chris: No trudno. Ivy: No trudno?! Wyrzuć ją z programu. Zraniła pracownika! Chris: Wiesz mi, w poprzednich seriach działy się gorsze rzeczy. <'Ivy': Ta, ta, jasne...> Chris: Dobra. Przejdźmy do dzisiejszego zadania. Wasza impreza nie będzie normalna. Taylor: A czy w tym programie jest coś normalne? Chris: Impreza odbędzie się tutaj. Podzielimy ją na cztery części i w każdej z nich, jeden z was będzie organizował własną. Ten kto zrobi najgorszą imprezę, odpada. Wiki: Moment! Powiedziałeś, że podzieli, ją na cztery części, ale nas jest pięcioro. Chris: Wiem, jednak Jacob będzie walczył inaczej o przejście dalej. Alex: Jak? Chris: Tego dowiecie się później, a teraz weźcie się do roboty. O dwudziestej pierwszej zaczynają się imprezy. Chris wychodzi z jadalni. Alex: Super! Kocham organizować imprezy! Wiki: To świetnie, ale masz czym? Nie masz forsy, dekoracji, nic. Ivy: Wiki ma rację. Taylor: Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale możemy podzielić jadalnię? Alex się uśmiecha. Alex: Jasne. Podzielimy ją na cztery równe części, ja biorę tą największą. Ivy: He...? Alex: To pomieszczenie jest moje, a tamto wasze. Taylor: Czyli cała jadalnia jest dla ciebie, a dla nas... korytarz?! Alex uśmiecha się i kwa głową. Wiki: Alex, wszystkie cztery imprezy mają być w jadalni, a nie tylko twoja. Alex: Ciesz się, że możesz robić swoją na korytarzu! Kuchnia - Godzinę później Alex wchodzi do kuchni, kiedy reszta uczestników zastanawia się, jak ma wyglądać ich impreza. W kuchni zastaje Marka i Jacoba. Alex: Hejka. Wśrodku pachnie pysznym jedzeniem. Mark: Co cię do nas sprowadza? Alex: Mam małe pytanko. Mogłabym wziąć parę kartonów z magazynu? Mark: Do czego są ci one potrzebne? Jacob otwiera piec. Alex widzi w nim jakieś ciasto. Jacob: Jeszcze pół godziny. Alex: Musimy jakoś podzielić jadalnię. Jacob: A nie lepiej by było, zrobić to ozdobami, a nie kartonami po jedzeniu? Alex: Nie... <'Alex': Nie przyznać mu racji. Dlaczego na to nie wpadłaś?!> Mark wzrusza ramionami. Alex: A dlaczego ty (zwraca się do Jacoba) nie robisz z nami? Jacob: Chris powiedział, że mam pomóc Markowi w kuchni i mnie oceniacie inaczej. Alex: Nie robisz imprezy, więc jak mamy to zrobić. Jacob nie odpowiada i czeka, aż Alex zrozumie, w jaki sposób. Alex: Będziemy oceniać twoje jedzenie? Mark: Nie tylko jego. Każdy z nas robi parę dań i wszystkie podamy wieczorem. Nie będziecie wtedy wiedzieć, które jest czyje. <'Alex': Muszę pamiętać, aby źle ocenić to ciasto.> Alex: No to ozdoby. Macie je gdzieś? Mark: Kucharza się pytasz? Alex: Więc nie masz? Mark robi smutną minę. Nie ma. Alex: No trudno. Ale dzięki za pomoc. Mark: Nie ma sprawy. Alex wychodzi z kuchni. Jadalnia - Minutę później Taylor, Wiki i Ivy dzielą jadalnię... ozdobami! Alex: Skąd je macie? Wiki: Chris nam dał. Alex: Zostało coś dla mnie? Ivy pokazuje na karton, leżący tuż obok Alex. Zagląda do środka. Alex: Balony?! Może być. Macie hel? Taylor: Nadmuchaj sama. Skąd mamy wziąć ci hel? <'Alex': Z dupy...> Alex: Ja muszę mieć ten PIP hel! Inaczej nie będzie super! Ivy: Więc będzie fajnie. Bądź cicho i dmuchaj. Alex bierze karton. Do jadalni wchodzi Chris z jakąś maszyną. Chris: Kto z was ma balony? Alex podnosi rękę. Chris podchodzi do niej z maszyną. Chris: Proszę. Będziesz mogła nadmuchać je helem? Ivy robi złą minę. Ivy: To nie fair! Alex uśmiecha się i wystawia jej język. Następnie zaczyna dmuchać balony. <'Ivy': Co ma znaczyć do PIP?! Chris pomaga Alex wygrać?!> Chris idzie do reszty uczestników. Najpierw do Taylora. Chris: Jaką imprezę chcesz zorganizować? Taylor: Królewską. Tylko potrzebne mi jest parę rzeczy. Chris: A co takiego? Taylor: Rzeczy potrzebne, do zrobienie takiej imprezy. Chris klepie go po ramieniu. Chris: Nie mam. Idzie do Wiki. <'Taylor': Ale Alex mogła dostać, to... to coś?!> Chris: Wiki? Wiki: Chris? Chris: Co robisz? Wiki: A ty? <'Chris': Gówno! Jestem w programie, z samymi czubkami!> Chris: Prowadzę super program, z osobami, które są wspaniałe. Wiki się uśmiecha. Chris: A jaką imprezę robisz? Wiki: Sportową. Chris: A jak chcesz to zrobić? Wiki: No nie wiem. Nie mam nic sportowego ze sobą. Chris się uśmiecha. Chris: Powodzenia. Chris idzie do Ivy, a Wiki wyobraża sobie, jak zabija Chrisa świetlnym mieczem. <'Wiki' (udająca głos Dark Vathera, z ST): Chris, ty nie masz ojca.> <'Taylor': Jego matka nie była przy jego narodzinach.> <'Wiki': Taylor! Odwal się od moich myśli!> Ivy siedzi przy stole. Siedzi nad jakąś kartką, z wieloma bazgrołami. Chris: A ty, ja... Ivy: Halloween. Chris: Skąd wiedziałaś, o co... Ivy: Zgadywałam. Chris nic nie mówi, a następnie odchodzi. Ivy: Ale nie zapytasz się mnie, czy czegoś potrzebuję, ani nie życzysz mi szczęścia?! Chris: I tak byś to przewidziała. <'Ivy': Ten koleś mnie dobija!> Chris wyszedł z jadalni. Ivy: Co to ma znaczyć?! Chris, ci pomaga! Alex wzrusza ramionami. Alex: Nie moja wina, że jestem taka fajna. Ivy: Chyba nieuczciwa. Na twoim miejscu bym mu to oddała. Wszyscy: Ta jasne... Ivy: Ej! <'Ivy': Mieli rację...> Wyspa - Godzina 19 Dziewczyny szykują się na swoje imprezy. Wiki: Już mogę powiedzieć, że moja impreza będzie do dupy. Alex i Ivy: Wiemy. <'Wiki': Lepszych przyjaciółek nie znajdę.> Wiki: Ivy, twoja też nie będzie fajna. Ivy: Zobaczymy. Wiki: Ale zobacz, nie masz żadnej dekoracji na Halloween. Ivy: Będę miała. Uśmiecha się do Alex. Ivy: Dasz mi swoje zdjęcie? Alex (Przeglądając się w lustrze): Ty robisz imprezę Halloween, a nie dla najładniejszej dziewczyny na świecie. <'Alex': Ona chyba mnie obraziła...> Ivy: Dobra, pomnij. Aaa... Ale jestem śpiąca. Wiki: To idź spać. Ivy: Za dwie godziny się zaczyna. Nie opłaca mi się iść spać. Minimalnie potrzebuję... no nie wiem ile, bo jak śpię, to czas szybciej leci. Alex: Biedactwo. Nie potrafisz liczyć czasu podczas snu. Ivy: A ty potrafisz? Alex: ... <'Alex': Ej, ja nie potrafię! Jestem na poziomie Ivy! Co za wstyd!> Wiki: Ja jestem gotowa. Ivy: Ja też. Alex: I ja. Wiki: To co teraz? Mamy jeszcze dwie godziny, a na górze nie ma czego przygotowywać. Ivy: Przejdźmy się po wyspie. Alex: Chodźmy na plażę. Ivy weź strój kąpielowy. Popływamy... Ivy: A ty mogłaś spakować mózg. Alex: Niby po co? <'Wiki': Mamo, zabierz mnie stąd!> Plaża - 5 minut później Dziewczyny idą powoli wzdłuż plaży. W pewnym momencie Ivy zauważa coś w krzakach. Ivy: He? Wyjmuje z krzaków... swoje spodnie. Wiki: Co one tutaj robią? Alex: Uciekały od właścicielki. Ivy: Przestań! Kto je tutaj dał. Wiki: Może same przyszły. Ivy: ... <'Wiki': Chyba też nie wzięłam swojego mózgu. Szkoda...> Alex: Może jakiś z chłopaków? Ivy: Ze wszystkimi mam dobry kontakt, tylko z tobą nie. Wiki: A ta z Paryża? Ivy: Miranda? Ona wrobiła Sarę, a nie mnie. Alex: Może was pomyliła? Ivy: Wyglądamy inaczej. Wiki: Racja, a tak poza tym, co Chris by jej tutaj nie wpuścił i poco miałaby zabrać twoje spodnie? Alex : Właśnie, ma ładniejsze ciuchy. Ivy: Nawet jej nie widziałaś. Alex: Ale twoje ciuchy. Ivy: Dobra, zanieśmy je do domku. Porozmawiamy o tym z chłopakami. Domek chłopaków - W tym samym czasie Jacob przegląda się w lustrze, a Taylor leży na swoim łóżku. Jacob: Nie mogę się doczekać. Taylor: Czego? Głupich imprez? Jacob: To mnie nie obchodzi. Ważne, aby była fajna muzyka. Taylor: Chcesz z kimś tańczyć. Jacob kiwa głową. Taylor wstaje z łóżka. Taylor: Z kim? Jacob: Z Alex. Taylor: Z Alex? Ona się na to nie zgodzi. Jacob: Dlaczego? Taylor: Stary, ona cię nie lubi. Gdybyś był ostatnim chłopakiem na ziemi, to i tak by z tobą nie chodziła. Jacob: Dlaczego? Taylor: Alex nie lubi kujonów, czyli mądrych ludzi. Jacob: Więc woli głupków? Taylor: E... nie. Chodzi o to, że nie lubi chłopaków, którzy ciągle się uczą. Jacob: A skąd wiesz? Może ja jestem dla niej inny. Taylor: To chociaż zrób coś z wyglądem. Idziemy na imprezę, a nie bal maturalny. Wyjmij koszulę ze spodni i obluźnij krawat. Jacob to robi. Jacob: Wyglądam jak pijak. Taylor: Nie jak pijak, tylko osoba, lubiąca dobrze się zabawić. A kiedy przyjdziesz? Ty zajmujesz się jedzeniem. Jacob: Podamy z Markiem nasze dania i bawimy się z wami. Taylor: A co przyrządziłeś? Jacob: Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Macie ocenić dania, nie wiedząc, kto które robił. Taylor: Ale coś dobrego będzie? Jacob: Jasne. Taylor: To co robimy? Mamy jeszcze dwie godziny? Jacob: Miałeś już dziewczynę? Taylor: I to nie jedną. Jacob: To opowiedz mi, jak je poderwać. (reklama) Jadalnia - 21 w nocy Dziewczyny są w jadalni. Wszystkie stoją na środku, tuż obok stołu, gdzie postawią jedzenie. Wchodzą chłopacy. Jacob: To ja idę do kuchni. Ivy: Moment! Podejdźcie, muszę z wami pogadać. Podchodzą. Taylor: Coś się stało? Ivy: Wczoraj szukałam moich spodni. Nigdzie ich nie było. Będąc na spacerze z dziewczynami, na plaży, znalazłam je. Żadna z nas tego nie zrobiła. Jacob: Uważacie, że my to zrobiliśmy? Ivy kiwa głową. Ivy: To wredne z mojej strony, ale tylko my jesteśmy na wyspie. Taylor: Poco miałbym kraść damskie spodnie? Alex: Pytamy dla pewności. Jacob: Ja już idę. Za dziesięć minut idę. Jacob biegnie do kuchni. Ivy: To ja nie wiem. Wszyscy rozchodzą się do swojej części jadalni. Włączają muzykę. Wiki puszcza remix piosenki olimpijskiej, Taylor jakąś klasyczną melodię, Ivy straszną melodię, a Alex piosenkę "Call me maybe". Wszystko razem brzmi jak bełkot. Alex: Wyłącz to, Taylor! Moja prababcia słucha nowszych piosenek. Taylor: To nie jest stare! Z 1880 roku. Ivy: Racja, na Vivie puszczali tak przed komuną. Taylor: Hahaha... Bardzo śmieszne. Idź wołaj duchy. Ivy: Jeden już jest i mi wystarczy. Wiki: Chodzi o Alex. Alex: Hej! Ivy: Mówiłam do Taylora. A ty wyłącz ten swój remix. Kto to robił? Wiki: David Guetta. Ivy: Taa... Jasne! Wiki: Mówię prawdę. Wszyscy: Ta jasne! Wtedy do jadalni wchodzi Jacob i Mark. Mark: Ej! Wszyscy wyłączają muzykę. Mark: To brzmiało jak pisk E.T.'ego. <'Ivy': Mark słyszał, jak Alex śpiewa pod prysznicem.> Jacob: Możemy ogłosić, że żarcie gotowe. Do jadalni wjeżdża długi wózek, pchany przez jakiegoś nieznanego pracownika. Na wózku jest masa przykrytych tac. Wszyscy daje na stół. Kończy i odjeżdża z wózkiem. Wszyscy podchodzą do stołu. Jacob: A więc, próbujecie wszystkich dań i mówicie, czy wam smakowało, czy nie. Jeśli więcej osób będzie na tak, a mniej na nie, to danie było dobre i dostaje punkt, a jeśli na nie, to nie. Ivy: Jest coś z mlekiem? Mark (patrząc na Jacoba): Chyba nie. Jacob: No nie ma. Jadalnia - Jedzenie dań (Aby ukryć smaki uczestników, podane będą tylko wyniki) Pierwsze danie: Zupa pomidorowa, 4 na tak, 0 na nie Drugie danie: Placki po węgiersku: 3 na tak, 1 na nie Trzecie danie: Sucuk (tureckie danie): 4 na tak, 0 na nie Czwarte danie: Ziemniaki, z kotletami i surówką: 2 na tak, 0 na nie (Ivy i Alex nie zjadły, bo Alex uderzała głową Ivy w jej porcję. Powodem była ich kłótnia) Piąte danie: Zupa grzybowa: 1 na tak, 3 na nie Szóste danie: Galaretka z mięsa: 0 na tak, 4 na nie Wiele dań później... Ivy: Ja już nie mogę. Uf... Taylor: Jeszcze tylko jedno. Danie nie wiadomo które: Ciasto orzechowe <'Alex': To ciasto robił Jacob! Czyli mi nie smakuje! Buahahaha!> 2 na tak, 2 na nie Mark: Jeśli więcej głosów pozytywnych było dla Jacoba, to on zostaje, a jeśli nie, to odpadnie. Jacob: Możemy zobaczyć wyniki po imprezach? Mark: Jasne. Taylor podchodzi do Jacoba i mówi mu szybko do ucha. Taylor: Rób, tak jak ci mówiłem. Jacob kiwa głową i podchodzi do Alex. W tym momencie Ivy zabiera Marka do tańca. Jacob: Alex... Alex: O, jak fajnie się ubrałeś. (Podchodzi bliżej i wącha) Fajne perfumy. Jacob: Twoje też. Alex wącha swoje ubranie. Alex: Nie używałam. To pot. <'Jacob': Taylor mówił, że powie coś innego.> Jacob: Zatańczymy? Alex odwraca się w stronę Ivy i Marka. Dobrze się bawią. Alex: Jasne. Idą na stronę Alex i tańczą. Jacob: Nigdy sobie tego nie wyobrażałem... Alex: No, ja też... Jacob: Wiesz, jesteś tak piękna, że chyba spadłaś z Alaski, bo tam mieszkają takie laski. Alex: Spadłam z Alaski?! Wszyscy to słyszą. Alex odchodzi od Jacoba. Taylor łapie się za głowę. <'Taylor': Co za czub...> Jacob: Alex, poczekaj! Alex: Nie będę tańczyć z... z... Jacob: No, jak mnie nazwiesz?! Alex: Z kujonem i to takim jak ty! Mark podchodzi do Alex. Mark: Co ty od niego chcesz? Alex: Nie lubię go. Wyobrażałam sobie ten wieczór inaczej, bo z tobą. Porównaj siebie do niego. On... on jest nikim. Jacob wybiega z jadalni. Taylor biegnie za nim. Mark: Ja też sobie wyobrażałem to inaczej. Alex: Nie chciałeś tańczyć z Ivy? Mark: Ani z tobą. Alex, Ivy i Wiki: Co! Ivy: To z kim? Mark: Z moją dziewczyną. Wszystkich to zatkało. Mark: Dzwoniłem do niej, jednak nie mogła przyjechać. Ivy wybiega z jadalni. Wiki: Widzicie, zniszczyliście wszystko. Alex, zamknij się czasem i nie mówi tego, co o innych myślisz, a ty nie gadaj o swojej dziewczynie, kiedy dwie inne, które się tobie zakochały, stoją obok siebie. Ja zamykam moją imprezę. Wiki wychodzi z jadalni. Przed budynkiem - W tym samym czasie Taylor biegnie za Jacobem. Taylor: Poczekaj! Jacob: Proszę, zostaw mnie! Taylor: Poczekaj! Jacob (odwraca się): Na co? Alex przybiegnie i mnie przeprosi?! Taylor (zatrzymuje się): No nie... Jacob: Więc daj mi spokój. Z budynku wybiega Ivy. Płacze. Taylor: Ivy, co ci jest? Ivy do niego podbiega i się do niego przytula. Ivy: Mark ma chłopaka. Jacob i Taylor: Co?! Ivy: Pff... Dziewczynę. Taylor: Żartujesz? Ivy: Nie. Sorki, ale ja muszę iść. Biegnie w stronę wejścia do wyspy. Jacob: Masakra. Taylor: No... Wtedy słyszą głos Chrisa przez mikrofon. Chris: Wszyscy do jadalni i to natychmiast! Idą. Jadalnia - Minutę później Chris: Czy ktoś mi to wyjaśni? Wszyscy wyjaśniają. Chris: A gdzie jest Ivy? Jacob i Taylor mu to wyjaśniają. Chris: No dobra. Inaczej sobie to wyobrażałem, ale trudno. Wyniki z dania o jedzeniu: Jacob zostaje. Alex: A kogo było to ciasto. Mark: Moje, a co? <'Alex': Super...> Chris: A za imprezę odpada Wiki. Wiki: Że co? Dlaczego ja? Nie głosowaliśmy. Chris: Jako jedyna powiedziałaś, że zamykasz imprezę, więc się poddałaś. Wiki pada na ziemię. Chris: Chłopaki, zabierzcie ją do domku i idźcie spać. W drodze - Parę minut później Jacob idzie sam z przodu, a Taylor idzie z Alex, trzymając Wiki. Taylor: Trochę przesadziłaś. Alex: Nie mówmy już o tym, proszę. Idąc wejściem na dół słyszą dziwne jęki. Alex: Co to? Jacob do nich podbiega. Jacob: Tam coś jest. Taylor: To może być Ivy. Chodźcie. Idą na wyspę. Widzą lunatykującą Ivy. Ma w ręku swoje spodnie. Alex: Czyli ona to zrobiła? Taylor: Mnie to nie obchodzi. Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Zaprowadza Wiki do domku, rzuca na łóżko i idzie do siebie. W następnym odcinku: Właśnie, wszystkiego dowiemy się w następnym odcinku. Czy bez Wiki będzie tak samo? Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a